


Imagine…Being Early

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Could you write a fic when the reader is pregnant (it’s Sam’s) and stays with Jody because she don’t want to be alone in the bunker because she’s almost due and then contractions start?





	Imagine…Being Early

“Thanks for staying with me Jody,” you said, taking a seat in the library wondering when this kid was finally going to pop.

“Of course,” said Jody, sliding over a plate of food that you dove into without waiting for her to join in. “I remember liking pickles during those last few months.”

“I hate applesauce,” you said, shoveling it down like it was suddenly the best thing to ever exist. “No idea why it’s so good now.”

“You’ll go back to hating it again once you have that little one and things get back to normal,” said Jody, taking a seat across from you. 

“Well Sam knows this is his last hunt for a while so I hope he doesn’t drag it out for one last run,” you said, feeling a kick that echoed through you.

“He’s on his way home as we speak. Let’s just hope-”

“Don’t you jinx me Jody. I’m not having this baby until Sam is by my side,” you said, feeling another roll within you. 

“You’re due in three days. He’ll be back tonight,” she said, offering a smile. “You guys ready to have a baby around this place?”

“Somehow I already know this little girl is going to bend her father to her will. Not to mention Uncle Dean and Cas,” you said, smiling at the thought of Sam giving piggyback rides and playing dress up.

“Like mother like daughter,” she said, watching your eye roll as you stood.

“I’ve got to use the bathroom,” you said, feeling another roll but this one like a dull punch to the gut. “I ate too much.”

“Y/N,” said Jody, walking around when you finally felt what she saw.

“I think my water broke,” you said, breathing hard as you got your first real contraction. “Oh please don’t make me be in labor for hours and hours kid. Jody, we got to-”

“Let’s get you in the car and on our way to the hospital and Sam will meet us there. He’ll be there.”

 

You were in hour three when your room door opened and Sam ran over looking relieved and then slightly terrified. 

“Hey,” he said, holding your hand and wincing when you squeezed too hard.

“Hey,” you said. “Someone wants to meet us early.”

“I think we’ve waited long enough to meet her too.”

 

“I’m your daddy,” said Sam quietly, his voice all kinds of light and happy you’d never heard from him. You’d fixed things in him but you never expected for them to all vanish at the sight of the tiny brown haired girl wrapped up in his arms. “I don’t know what I’m doing but I’m always going to love you and take care of you.”

“You’ve said that to me before,” you said from your bed, looking over at the two of them, letting things inside of you heal too. “Us Winchester women are lucky to have you Sam.”

“Nah,” said Sam, standing up and carrying her over before laying in the bed next to you. “I’ve got two amazing women to call my family. I’m the lucky one.”

“Sammy,” you said, looking up to him. You said nothing more and Sam was soon leaning down to kiss you, sweetness in every trace of it before pulling away.

“The doctor said mommy needs her rest,” said Sam, standing and sitting back down in the chair, still cradling the cooing baby. “Dean and Jody and Cas can wait to come see her after you take a nap.”

“Are you  _really_  going to make me wait to see their faces?” you said, faking a pout before Sam was chuckling.

“Of course not. I’ll text Dean to let them know they can come say hello to the newest Winchester.”


End file.
